Reflective-type display devices, which display images while controlling the reflectance of outdoor daylight, become short of the brightness of image in many cases, and therefore a lighting device (front light) may be adopted as auxiliary lighting means in their structures. However, in the conventional reflective-type display devices, the front light is lit in the entire display regardless of the type of image and therefore a wasteful increase in power consumption and degradation in contrast may occur.